I M Gay
I M Gay '''is the epic conclusion. it starts where GTFO left off. In this movie, Joey Kangaroo tries to make an unsuccessful comeback, but Ray O'Connor kicked him out during the Not Suitable for Children announcement with the homophobial cat on TVW-7. Kangaroosjobless.jpg|im making a comeback. Pittsburgh is for american snoopy faggots. 006005-ray-oconnor.jpg|oh no you f*cking ain't Scene_Missing.PNG|i don't wanna get tortured by you. kick me out when i'm '''NOT on tv since i got fired. Kangaroosjobless.jpg|Corny. Seven 1975-89.png|(AMERICAN RIP OFF UPBEAT MUSIC IN IDENT). 1472.jpg|Cum with me Joey. Kangaroosjobless.jpg|alright. r u gay? where are we going to? 1472.jpg|The Neighborhood of Make-Believe. Kangaroosjobless.jpg|but first, check to see if my enemy is on TVW. 1472.jpg|He isn't on right now. Let's go. Network_Aviation_Fokker_100_PER_Smith.jpg|Joey: So Long, Suckahs. America, here I Cum. 5 min later.jpg pittsburgh.jpg|Joey: is this your hometown? the neighborhood of make believe is in the wqed studios 1472.jpg|Yes let's go. 5 min later.jpg th (70).jpg Kangaroosjobless.jpg|what's your name, son of mr. ratburn when_you_thought_it_was_safe_by_mightyfilm-d4bzb6l.jpg|rat: check out my dad's famous porno. When you thought it was safe by mightyfilm-d4bzb6l.jpg|Arthur. 5 min later.jpg th (71).jpg|Welcum Joey! Meanwhile Logo.png Ph060.jpeg|hold it right there, mr. dean. joey ran away to america, now go find percy, send him to ACT where Malcom Fraser lives, and do your not suitable for children announcement. PeterDean-Thumb.jpg|yes ma'am Meanwhile Logo.png Kangaroosjobless.jpg|I live here right now. Kangaroosjobless.jpg|30 years from now(2012), daniel will look like this. Daniel Tiger.JPEG th (72).jpg|That's my future son. Meanwhile Logo.png Bpcar.jpg|hi! i'm percy. i lost my not suitable for children status on July 1, 1981 because of fat cat. it was awful. i investigated my first 'torture' so i got a car of the color on night of torture. its the same one as the tv that night. malcom fraser is welcome. fat cat is not welcome. Download (3).jpg|did somebody say malcom fraser Bpcar.jpg|i did. come on in. im moving to australian capital territory and never come back to this s*** city ever again. PeterDean-Thumb.jpg|I hate you anyway. Bpcar.jpg|i h8 u 2. any old pics of me on tv 7 before i leave. PeterDean-Thumb.jpg|Nope. Now SCRAM!!!!! Bpcar.jpg|whatever happened to my old pics. PeterDean-Thumb.jpg|There in the back seat of yer car and plz scram. Bpcar.jpg|ok. PeterDean-Thumb.jpg|now to do my announcement. Meanwhile Logo.png Bpcar.jpg|Now to listen to the radio. 96fm.png|Bad Boys, Rag Dolls by Swiss Band Krokus will begin our music not suitable for kids. Bpcar.jpg|Yay. Bpcar.jpg|i can listen to pedophobia radio. im now a pedophobe. im no longer a pedophile. 5 min later.jpg 006641 Parliament House, Canberra.jpg|percy: this is where malcom fraser lives. Meanwhile Logo.png Kangaroosjobless.jpg|I ordered a rocking chair from your factory Corny. Meanwhile Logo.png Fh in the 60s.jpg|(puts on one of her tapes, from the same night Percy was tortured (above)) Meanwhile Logo.png 1472.jpg|I'll give it to you tomorrow. 1472.jpg|oh wait, it came today. same day shipping. Meanwhile Logo.png PeterDean-Thumb.jpg|we like to remind everyone that some of our programmes will follow will possibly not suitable for children. Meanwhile Logo.png Kangaroosjobless.jpg|Thanks for the King Friday doll Corney. It's a welcome gift. Kingfriday.jpg|i have something for you, Joey. Meanwhile Logo.png Fh in the 60s.jpg|can i start my tape now, Mr. Dean PeterDean-Thumb.jpg|Yes. Meanwhile Logo.png snapshot20100711210034.jpg|This doll looks mighty fine. Can I ask Corney to fetch me some? Meanwhile Logo.png 1231290 630x354.jpg|this clip rulz. isn't that right, mega man and his porcupine. Meanwhile Logo.png Kingfriday.jpg|I'm gonna give you a badge made out of gold. 001.JPG Kangaroosjobless.jpg|for me and corny? Meanwhile Logo.png Mega Man.jpg|boooooooooooooooooo KennyKidna.jpg|agreed. booooooooooo to astrid. Meanwhile Logo.png Kingfriday.jpg|Yes. LadyElanieisevil.jpg|Hello. LadyElanieisevil.jpg|Corny, your package. Same Day Shipping in the United States. 1472.jpg|oh cool thanks. btw, my italian straight clone, topo gigio appears in more films and gets more sexy girls than me. why the director chose my clone and not me. 1472.jpg|joey, let's f*ck Kangaroosjobless.jpg|gr8. Scene Missing.PNG Meanwhile Logo.png 1231290 630x354.jpg|guess who's on tv now? Meanwhile Logo.png Bpcar.jpg|Is this the right address? Download (3).jpg|yes Bpcar.jpg|MALCOM FRASER, IS THAT YOU? Bpcar.jpg|Yes. Meanwhile Logo.png Seven 1975-89.png|its now 7:30 PM Mega Man.jpg|booooooooooo 1231290 630x354.jpg|stfu mega! your thing is on. Meanwhile Logo.png 1472.jpg|Joey I'm gonna give you some of my products. Kangaroosjobless.jpg|Yay.